Harry Potter & His Parents of The Past
by HJP Squared
Summary: Are you sure Harry's parents are dead? Or are Lily and James Potter just MIA? Time Travel fic. Harry/Hermione. L/J. R/L. G/N. Possible rating change.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter & His Parents of The Past**

"It's happening lily! Go get Harry, like we planned."

Lily kissed her husband and ran upstairs to Harry's bedroom as fast as she could. "Come on Harry, you and mummy have to go now, sweetie." As she grabbed the emergency bag there was a loud bang downstairs, followed by a thud. She launched herself at Harry's crib when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Taking her baby in her arms, she steadied herself just as what once was a man entered the doorway and Disapparated. Well she would have, only nothing happened.

"I assumed you were smarter than that Ms Evans." Sneered the snake-like man. "Surely you must have known I would put anti Apparition charms in place before entering."

"Potter." Lilly snapped back, putting Harry carefully back in his crib.

"I'm not sure I follow Ms Evans. What about Potter?" He toyed.

"My name is Lily 'Potter'. Not Evans." She retorted. "Get your facts straight before you insult someone Tom."

His face flashed with anger at being called be his birth name. "Enough of this, move out of my way so I may kill the child."

"You know I can't do that Tom. You will never have Harry. NEVER! "She screamed the last word.

Cold laughter left his throat at her 'petty attempts' to protect 'the child'. "Such a shame about you and your husband, you would have made quite the asset to my army. But every time I asked, you brutally turned me down. That really doesn't do much for ones self esteem you know."

"Are you going to kill me or not? Because your starting to bore me." She dead-panned.

"As a matter of fact, I am not. No, I have a much better use for you and your husband, an experiment if you will.

She glared at him for toying with her. "I'll never let you take Harry, Tom. So don't think ill come willingly. You'll go through me if you want him."

He sighed. "Very well."

Everything went black. Lily was falling into nothingness, never to return. She tried to scream but she couldn't, nothing came out. And then, all of a sudden, she was dragged back to the light and she woke, gasping for breath. She tried to open her eyes but they were to heavy, she vaguely felt the hard wood floor beneath her. Was she dead? No, she couldn't be, could she? She tried her eyes again, this time she was successful. It was fuzzy but she sensed at least one other presence in the room. She was right. Standing over her was none other than Tom Riddle, aka 'Lord Voldemort'.

"Lily?" James awoke from his spiral of nothingness to find himself on a hard wood floor, unable to move.

"James! Is that you?" Lily hoped.

"I'm here Lils. Right next to you." He reached for her hand and took it.

"I love you James"

"As I love you Lily"

"How so very sweet…" Sneered Voldemort, clearly disgusted.

James looked up. "Urg, you again. Can't you just piss off? I'm having a tender moment with my wife." He retched at the sight of the Dark Lord.

"Arrogant as always Mr. Potter. When will you learn? Perhaps I could curse it out of you?" Spat Voldemort. "_Crucio!_"

Indescribable pain washed over James. His eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a scream.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" Cried Lily.

The pain ended as Voldemort finished his curse, leaving James exhausted. "What do you want from us?" He spat.

"So we're ready to listen then? Good. Best start from the beginning then. I recently acquired a new piece of magic that allows me to send others back in time. I choose the designated time slot I want them to end up in then I suspend them into nothingness until that time arises. It's quite simple really and you two are my first test subjects. See, once I'm done here I will have sent you to the future, suspended in time and I will have killed that child of yours, therefore leaving nothing in the way of my rise to power. When you come out of your venture to nothingness it will be 15 years from now and you will see just what this world is like under my command. Of course, I will give you the opportunity to join me and if you do not, I will kill you.

"Sorry, were you talking just now? "Mocked James.

"See you in the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I look forward to having you on my side and if not, I look forward to watching you squirm under the cruciatus curse as your minds slowly slip away. Oh and don't worry, your son's death will be a quick one."

And with that he banished them into nothingness and headed up stairs. He closed in on the child in the crib and raised his wand. With a flash of green light, the sound of young Harry crying was the last he heard for 11 years.

James and Lily awoke from their nothingness and fast as they had entered it.

"James. Harry." Was all Lily managed.

"It's ok Lil. Harry is fine, I'm sure of it. He can't be dead." James practically pleaded that he wasn't. He got up and pulled Lily up with him. They needed to move. They needed to find Harry. "We need to find Sirius." And with that he Disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

They found nothing. Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Lily didn't know what to do, she was starting to panic, but then an idea popped into her head. How could she be so stupid? "James. Albus, we need to see Albus." So off they popped off to Hogsmeade station and took the long walk up to the castle. On the way they ran into a young Auror Girl who gaped at them.

"You…You…Your…Dead." She stared in amazement.

"Sorry. Who are you?" Asked James.

"N-N-Nymphadora Tonks. Your…you…how?" She stuttered.

"Tonks is it?" She nodded. "Tonks, I'm Lily and this is my husband James." Lily said calmly.

"Lily and James Potter? You can't be. I mean…I mean…your dead." She could not believe her eyes.

"No Tonks. We aren't dead. We were suspended in time and we really need your help right now. OK?" She nodded again. "Good. Can you get us in the castle please?"

"Yes maam." She beckoned for them to follow her. "I still don't believe this. Your really you?" They nodded. "Ohmygod, I can just imagine the look on Harry's face."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "Harry? You know Harry? Where is he? Is he safe? Is he well?" James took her hand and kept her moving.

"Slow down there Lily." Chuckled Tonks "Yes, I know Harry. I just took him into the castle. Yes, he is safe. And as for, 'is he well?'. He's been worse.

"Why? What's wrong with him? Will he live?" Lily spiraled more questions off.

Tonks chuckled again. "It's nothing fatal. Just a broken nose. I fixed it right up."

"Ohthankmerlin." Breathed Lily.

They reached the gates and the Aurors on the other side took down the defenses when they saw Tonks. They headed up to the castles large oak doors and passed through. Dumbledore could be heard making his start of term speech from in side the Great Hall. Lily stopped again, breathing heavily. Her baby was in there, all grown up. Harry was through those doors. They entered.

Harry's nose would not stop bleeding. Bloody Malfoy. Then Snape had to go and humiliate him in front of everyone. Basted. At least Tonks found him though, he really was quite lucky there. And Hermione had cleaned him up a bit. But still, he wished Dumbledore would hurry up with his speech…Hang on. Why's he stopped? What's everyone looking at? It was dead silent and everyone was looking in the same direction. He spun around to see what the hold up was and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"M-m-mum? D-dad?" He stood, squinting at the figures in the doorway. "H-Hermione…am I dreaming?" He asked his best friend.

"No Harry, your not. This is real." She pinched his arm.

"Ouch. Hermione, what do I do?"

"You could stop talking to me and go meet your parents…" She chuckled

"Yea…YEA! Your right. I'll just do that then shall I?" He stood staring at them.

"GO Harry!" She pushed him.

He slowly started walking towards them, each step faster than the last. Eventually he broke into a run and stopped in his tracks right in front of them. He stared for a while longer. Looking in his Mothers eyes, taking in his Fathers hair.

After a while he held out his hand. "H-hi. I'm H-Harry. I-I have your eyes." He looked to his Mother.

Lily could not believe her eyes. _This is my baby boy. He's so grown up and handsome. He's the most adorable boy she's ever seen. He wants to shake my hand. Not likely._ She nudged his hand out of the way and leapt at him, engulfing him in a hug. "_My baby boy!"_ She whispered.

James couldn't control the tears that fell down his face as his son hugged his wife. _This is my boy, grown into a man. He looks just like me… _As Lily let go of their son James to engulfed him in a hug, a manly hug, but a hug. _Strong grip. Good man._

Harry was glad to see he wasn't the only one crying. _My Parents. These are my __**Parents**__._ He pulled away from his dad and looked at both their faces. _They're so young, not much older than me really. _One word escaped his mouth. "H-how?"

"We'll explain soon sweetie." Said his Mother in a calming voice. She took both men's hands and led them to the High Table, where Albus Dumbledore, along with all the other teachers, had been gaping at the entire exchange. "Good evening Albus," She said when she reached the table. "Your looking well."

He seemed to suddenly comprehend what was happening and replied. "Lily. James, it's been a long time."

"It has indeed Albus." Piped up James. "Do you think we could talk somewhere more private?"

Albus led the Potters and Minerva McGonagall briskly through the Great Hall, headed for his office. He only stopped when Harry broke from the group and ran to collect Ms. Granger.

"HARRY!" She shrieked, when he lifted her from her chair and started dragging her along. "What are you doing?"

"You have to come with me, Hermione. I know these are my parents but I've really only just met them." He whispered as they followed the adults from the room.

"Oh, Harry." She took his hand in hers as they caught up with the others. He smiled back at her.

_How could she resist that? _They stopped at the Gargoyle that guards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbet Lemon." Pronounced Dumbledore. The Gargoyle began to move in an upward spiral emitting a staircase in its path. They stepped on and reached the top. They entered through the large oak door and found their seats. The 3 Potters in the guest chairs, Dumbledore in his chair, McGonagall stood and Harry pulled Hermione into his lap. This caught Lily and James' attention.

"Who's this Harry?" Lily smiled, gesturing towards the girl on his lap.

"Oh, sorry. This is Hermione Granger, my best friend."

The girl smiled and held out her hand, Lily took it, as did James. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She said cheerfully.

"You too, sweetie." Replied Lily. James winked.

"Eh-hem." The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt. But Lily, James. How on earth are you here right now?"

"Well Albus," Answered James. "It's actually quite simple. See, 15 years ago, exactly, You-Know-Who came knocking on our door."

"The night he was destroyed…" Said Albus, more to himself than anyone else.

"Destroyed?" Asked a surprised Lily.

"Ahhh… But you do not know.."

"Know what?" Injected James.

"I'll explain later. You first."

"Very well. Anyway. Obviously we knew from the prophecy that this was bound to happen, that he would come for Harry. So we had a plan ready for when he did. As soon as I realized the attack had started, I called for Lily to go get Harry…." Taking turns, he and Lily explained that whole night to everyone present. "….And then we bumped into that helpful Auror, Tonks."

"Wow." Offered Harry.

Lily beamed at his amazement. _He's so __**CUTE.**_

"So that's our story. What's yours?" James asked Dumbledore.

"I believe it's Harry's story you want, James. Not mine." Speculated the Headmaster.

They all turned to Harry, who gave a lopsided smile. "Well. I suppose I should start from when Voldemort banished you two. I'm guessing, when he was done with you, he came upstairs for me. But because Mum was willing to die for me and he had to remove her with force, the spell backfired and killed the basted ("Language Harry."). Anyway, that's why I got this," He gestured to his scar. "Then once I was 'safely' with the Dursleys, I'm guessing you guys went to check Godric's Hollow properly." Dumbledore nodded. "And you didn't find any bodies or anything so you assumed they were dead. So, from then on I slept in a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter…." Harry explained his life from then on, briefly skimming over everything that's happened, but being careful not to go into to much detail, he wasn't quite ready for that just yet. "….Then Tonks healed my nose and I met you guys." He smiled at his parents, who looked shocked.

"Wow." Offered James

"Like father, like son." Sighed Hermione in a sing-song voice.

Lily had started crying the moment he mentioned 'the cupboard under the stairs'. She was beside herself. _My poor boy's been through so much already, and he still has to defeat the Dark Lord. She would have to get him to go into more details later, when he's ready. _She wiped away her tears. "I know one thing."

"What's that, dear?" asked James, with a twinkle of pride in his eye.

"Petunia is going to get her fair share of hexes, along with that fat lard she calls a husband." Lily practically spat the words 'fat lard'.

Harry chuckled and gave that goofy grin of his.

Hermione was enjoying seeing Harry this happy and she smiled lovingly at him. Which Lily spotted.

Lily watched the pair with a knowing look and a gigantic grin. _These two are very deeply in love and it's the most adorable thing ever. _She wondered if they knew it. _Obviously not, because he'd called her his 'best friend' when he introduced her. Interesting…_

"I fully agree with you, my love. But right now we should get to know our son." Suggested James.

"I agree." Lily smiled "And his best friend too."

Lily and James followed their son and his friend to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Harry said the password "Tentacular", and entered. Everyone fell silent when they walked in, staring at the new arrivals. "Uh…Hey everyone." Harry said tentatively, most of them greeted him back. "Um, where's Ron?" He asked.

"Up in the dorm, Harry." Replied a tall, dark boy.

"Thanks Dean." He led them to the staircase that took them to the dorms, turning left he entered the boys dorm. They followed him down the corridor till they got to the 6th year sleeping quarters. They entered. "Hey Ron." Harry beamed.

"Harry, Hermione." The red-headed boy smiled back. "I was wondering where you got to." He put down the Quidditch magazine he'd been reading and made his way over to them.

"Ron, these are my parents. Can you believe it?" He pushed the potters forwards. "Mum. Dad, this is Ron Weasley, my other best friend."

They both shook the boys hand. "It's great to meet you Ron." They said in unison.

"Likewise," Replied the boy, his eyes wide. "This is amazing Harry."

"I know." Said Harry, as he sat on his bed with a far away expression. Hermione moved to comfort him, sitting down next to him and giving him a side hug.

Ron exchanged a knowing look with the two elder Potters and mouthed, 'Since our second year'. The adults positively beamed at this.

"So guys." Piped up James. "How do you feel about a vacation until we sort everything out?"

Hermione gasped and smacked a hand to her mouth. "We couldn't! We study for N.E. this year."

"Hermione…." Moaned Ron and Harry in unison. The adults chuckled.

"We promise we'll help you catch up on your studies when you get back." Pleaded Lily, with a smile.

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know…. We really can't afford to miss any classes."

Harry put on a frown and stared at her with those big puppy-dog eyes. "Please..."

For a moment she glared at him. But then her features softened as she realized she was resigned to her fate. "Fine… But only because it's your parents."

"YES!" He pulled her into a fierce hug. "Can Luna, Ginny and Neville come too?"

"Of course." Answered Lily.


	2. Chapter 2

After discussing what they should each bring, Ron headed out to find Luna and Hermione rounded up Neville and Ginny. Harry started packing whilst he talked with his parents. He had so many questions for them, he didn't know where to start, and he said as much.

"This is weird for us too Harry. For us, 4 hours ago you were in diapers. Now look at you. You've got stubble." James sat on his bed.

Harry smiled and rubbed his jaw. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. For 15 years, the only person I've had in my life that vaguely resembles family is Sirius. And I've only had him for 2 years. I've wanted someone to love me, just because they have to, for so long."

Lily got up and hugged him, stilling his movements. "We're so sorry, Harry. We're so sorry…" She whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Either of you. It's Voldemort that should be sorry. And he will be. I'm just thrilled that your alive." There was so much feeling in his eyes when he said that. Lily couldn't help herself, she burst out in tears. "Mum… Don't cry." He wrapped his strong arms around her and looked to his father.

James got up and engulfed them both, just as the others entered the room. After a while they broke apart and Harry continued packing, along with the other boys. Harry introduced them to the boy named Neville, who greeted them with amazement. "Hi. I-I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"We know, sweetie." Smiled Lily. "We're you're God parents after all."

"Yea… Yea that's right!" He beamed.

Hermione entered the room, carrying a small beaded bag and flanked by a red-headed girl. "What's taking you so long? We're supposed to be the girls." She taunted.

Harry took the mature road and stuck his tongue out at her. She just smiled back. _Cutest pair ever. _Thought Lily.

It turned out the red-head was Ronald's younger sister, Ginny. Hermione introduced them. "Luna's meeting us in the entrance hall, but we have to be there by curfew." Stated the young woman.

Eventually the boys finished their packing and the group headed out the portrait hole in the common room. The adults left for the Headmasters office, seeking permission for their excursion -Or rather, holiday-. They told the teens to wait for them in the entrance hall, they wouldn't be long.

When they entered, the old man was sitting at his desk, in a deep discussion with Minerva McGonagall. "Ah.. Lily, James. What can we do for you?" He asked with a glint in his eye, He already knew the answer, of course.

After contacting the guardians of all the students they intended to bring with them and asking permission, it was later than they thought when they walk into the entrance hall. All the teens were aloud to come of course, but it had taken some time.

They found the group sitting in a circle of sorts, against one of the walls. Harry and Hermione sat leaning on a pillar, cuddled together and fast asleep. Ginny and Neville lay flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling a talking quietly. While Ron and a blonde haired, Ravenclaw girl played slaps with their hands. The sight made the adults smile.

As they approached, the students perked up, Ron shaking Harry awake. "Sorry we took so long guys." James apologized. "We needed permission from your guardians. And yes. Before you ask, your all aloud to come."

They beamed, and all at once, introduced the blonde girl named Luna. She smiled dreamily at them. "Hello. it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You too, Luna." They shook hands. "Come on guys, best be off." Chided James.

The group trudged outside to the carriages awaiting them. A silent ride to Hogsmeade station, and soon they were in the Floo room. "The place we're going is called 'The Potter Estate'. It's located in East Scotland on a massive piece of land. We have no neighbors, but technically we're number 26, Yorkshire Rd. We have just revealed the _fidelius_ charm to the 6 of you, that means you should all be able to Floo there by saying, 'The Potter Estate'. I'll go first." James took some powder, stepped into the fireplace, stated 'The Potter Estate', dropped his powder and vanished.

Harry was second last through the fireplace (Followed by his mother) and ended up in a gigantic lobby that gave Hogwarts a run for its money. "Wow." Was all he managed.

James chuckled. "I know, it's big. My great, great, great, great, great grandfather, had small man syndrome… Poor bloke was always over compensating." The group laughed while Harry yawned.

"The joke wasn't that bad Harry… Give me some credit." Snickered James.

He yawned again and leant on Hermione from behind. "Tired." He choked out.

Lily smiled. "We should find everyone rooms then, shouldn't we? Hetty?" She called the last word.

A small house-elf, dressed in tiny silk robes, appeared in front of her with a loud 'pop'. "MISSTRESS! MASTERS! You are home!" She ran at Lily, who knelt and hugged the elf. There were several more pops and 4 more house-elves appeared, dressed in the same robes, but each had a different colour. They all took turns in hugging the adults and (Surprisingly for the boy himself) Harry.

Once they were all introduced to the 5 house-elves, (Hetty, the head elf. Baxter, the gardener. Clank, the cook. Rose, the maid. And Mars, the warden/doctor.) they were all shown to their rooms. Harry had the second biggest room in the house, across from his parents master bedroom. The 3 girls decided to share the room next to Harry's, not wanting to be alone. The other 2 boys however, embraced the idea of their own gigantic room each, and they took two of the smaller rooms down the hall.

There was a knock on their bedroom door and Hermione went to answer it, revealing a very tired Harry. He stepped in and engulfed her in a hug, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Night Hermione." He whispered into her neck, maintaining the embrace from a few more minutes before he let her go. "Night guys." He waved to the other 2 girls and padded out.

Goodnights said, Harry slumped into his gigantic bedroom and collapsed on his gigantic bed, burying his face in the gigantic pillows. He decided, after awhile, that he should at least take his shoes off, so he sat up. Kicking his shoes off, he unbuttoned his shirt and stripped down to his boxers and socks. To tired to do anything more, he pulled himself to the middle of the bed and passed out.

Lily and James had just seen their son leave the girls room and drag himself to his own. With their goodnights distributed to his friends, they followed his path and entered the boys domain. Lily giggled when she saw him passed out, face down and in nothing but boxers and socks, in the middle of his king size bed. James leant against the door frame as she approached the bed and sat down. Leaning over him, she kissed his cheek and gently removed his askew glasses, placing them on his bedside._ He looks even more adorable when he sleeps. _She gently brushed the hair out of his face as she got up to leave.

Luna and Ginny grinned at each other as they witnessed Harry and Hermione's embrace. Neither of them understood why they don't just get together and stop insisting that their nothing but best friends. It's insanely obvious that they've been in love since second year. Somehow, they just don't seem to get it. They've been the favourite couple of every girl in school since fourth year, even though they aren't really together. They always look so _cute _when their with each other. Just the looks they share… Or the way Harry helps her down the last stair. They're like puppies. When ever you see them, it brightens your day up instantly and you can't help but smile stupidly.

Even though Ron and Neville were in separate rooms, they still managed to fall asleep at exactly the same time. They'd said their goodnights to the Potters, the girls and Harry and immediately got ready for bed. The moment both their heads hit their pillows, they were gone.

Hermione fell asleep considerably early compared to the other to girls, who didn't seem tired at all. She had begun to read, but after awhile she couldn't maintain her focus enough and gave up. She fell not long after.

The other two girls remained awake for 2 more hours, after Hermione had crashed. They had tried to determine what Harry and Hermione's kids would look like and came up with a fair few solutions, every single one had sounded adorable to them. They switched to other couples at Hogwarts, like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, eventually getting bored and falling asleep.

Hermione woke with a start, sweat soaked and breathing heavily. She just had a horrible nightmare, it all appeared so real in her head. She looked at the clock, 2:14 am. She was shaking terribly, and the fact it was pitch black wasn't helping. Her hand searched for her wand and found it "Lumos", her wand tip lit up. Getting out of bed, she took her pillow and headed for the door, intent on going to Harry. It wasn't hard, seeing as his room was next to theirs. She knocked lightly on the door and when there was no answer, opened it. Stepping inside, she made her way over to Harry's bed and gently shook him. "Harry."

He mumbled something indecipherable and turned his head slightly towards her.

"Harry, please wake up." She whispered.

This time he awoke, slightly disoriented. Sitting up, he leaned over and grabbed his glasses from his bedside. He put them on and looked up at her. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Concern and worry were evident on his features. She sat on his bed. "I just… I had a nightmare and…" She trailed off as tears fell down her cheeks and he pulled her towards him.

"Shhh…" He hushed, hugging her to him. "I understand… It's OK."

She lay down and snuggled up to him, burying her face in his chest. _His bare chest. Ohmygosh, he's only wearing boxers. _"Aren't you cold?" She almost squeaked.

He reached down and pulled the bed covers over the both of them. "No." He gave a cheeky smile before pulling her flush against him, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his face in her hair. "Night Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"Night." She answered, cuddling closer and feeling a lot better. She fell asleep so quick that night, she was sure it was a record.

Harry didn't fall asleep, however. He lay there, staring at the beautiful girl in his bed, breathing in her Hermione-ish scent. He noted the way her plush lips were slightly parted and her eyelashes fanned over her cheeks. His hands felt the way she fit perfectly next to him and the shape of her tiny waist. Harry removed his glasses and nuzzled her neck affectionately. _His best friend was certainly a gorgeous woman_. Leaving his faced buried in the crook of her neck, he slowly fell asleep, enjoying every last moment.

Neither teen had any more dreams that night. Just blissful oblivion.

5 and a half hours later, found Lily and James waking at their usual time of 6:30 am. James shook Lily awake. "Liiily. Time to get up." He whispered. His only answer was a moan. "Oh, I see. So you feel like moaning then?" He teased, sliding his hand under the covers and inside her pajama pants. Slowly, he slid a finger between her nether lips, stroking gently.

"Uuuh..!" He grinned. That got her up.

He withdrew his hand and got up, heading for the bathroom. "Your not gonna make me shower alone, are you?" He questioned, popping his head back through the door and smiling wickedly.

After a pleasure filled, morning romp (Lily could never resist shower sex), the couple got ready for the day and exited their rooms. First things first, they'd check on Harry. Walking to his door, the knocked lightly and entered. They both gasped at what they saw.

"Awwwwwwww…" Lily squeaked out, walking over to get a closer look at the pair in Harry's bed. _They are so in love, it's not even funny._ "Look at them James." She whispered. "Isn't it adorable?"

He chuckled at his wife. "Do you think they…?" He asked trailing off as she shook her head.

"No. They've still got their clothes on and I can just tell." She answered instantly. "My guess is, she couldn't sleep so she came in here. Harry, being the gentleman he is, offered his comfort." She smiled lovingly. "They can't keep their hands off one another. Its so goddamn, _cute. _Look where his face is buried."

James smiled. "Should we wake them?"

"No need. Look." She whispered, pointing to the teens. They both stepped back into the shadows to watch them wake.

Harry stirred and cuddled up to the source of warmth beside him. Running his hands under the fabric and over the soft skin of her waist. He nuzzled gently at her collar bone as she woke.

Hermione pulled herself closer, draping her arms around him and digging her head into his shoulder. She let her hands wander his torso, lightly caressing.

They both basked in the closeness, loosing track of time and forgetting everything else in the world. It was just Harry and Hermione.

"Eh-hem." Came a girlish cough from the corner of the room.

The pair instantly snapped out of their ravine, heads spinning in the direction the sound had come from. As soon as they realized who it was, they jumped to opposite sides of the bed, blushing furiously. Unfortunately, Harry jumped a little far and fell off. Quickly getting up, he stuttered. "M-morning." Looking down, he realized he was in not but his socks and boxers and moved to cover him self with a pillow.

Lily and James chuckled at their son's antics. Hermione too, stifled a giggle.

"Morning Harry, Hermione." Said James, beaming. "Have a nice night?"

"Oh, n-no." stuttered Harry. "It's… It's not what you think… Hermione… Sh-she had a nightmare… We just slept together… NO… I mean… We-we slept in the sa-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because the two adults burst out laughing. "Ca-calm d-down Harry." James said between snorts. "We're messing with you."

Harry and Hermione visibly relaxed.

Harry padded back over to his bed as his parents left to room. Lying down, he pulled Hermione to him again. "That was awkward." He mumbled into her hair.

"Extremely." She agreed.

"Did you sleep well Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. After the initial nightmare." She answered. "You were like my dream catcher."

He chuckled. "I slept well too. Best I've slept in ages."

"Good." She snuggled closer.

As James went to wake the boys, Lily knocked on the girls door. After there was no answer she opened it. "Ladies, time to get up." She cooed.

The two girls stirred and looked up. "Morning Mrs. Potter." Said Ginny, Luna waved.

Lily smiled. "Morning girls, and call me Lily. Mrs. Potter reminds me of James' mother." She shuddered.

The girls chuckled. "Hey, where's Hermione?" Asked Luna.

"She's in _Harry's_ room." She winked and grinned.

They both let out gasps. "What do mean?"

"James and I went to wake Harry this morning and found them cuddled together, fast asleep. Their still in there, being all cute." She explained.

"AwWWwWWwWwww….."

"We have to see this." Concluded Ginny, getting up.

Lily watched them enter Harry's room and headed downstairs for the kitchen.

Harry was whispering to Hermione about school and gently tracing circles on her stomach, when the door burst open and Luna and Ginny entered. Harry looked up and smiled at them. Hermione had her eyes closed, but opened them to greet the two.

"Moooorrrrnnnning." Grinned Ginny. "Sleep well did you?"

"Very." Answered Harry. Hermione nodded.

"Your looking cozy." She continued.

"We are." Said Harry. The two girls accepted defeat and left grinning.

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing as soon as the two girls had left.


End file.
